This invention generally relates to an ultrasonic probe for an ultrasonic system, and specifically relates to an ultrasonic probe moved mechanically to generate a "B-mode" image of an examined object.
In some ultrasonic systems, an ultrasonic probe is mechanically moved to generate a "B-mode" image of an examined object.
The Journal of the Acoustical Society of Japan Vol. 32, No. 6, Jun. 1976, pages 355-361 discloses such a ultrasonic probe. As will be explained later, the prior-art ultrasonic probe of this Journal has problems.